Illegible Eyes
by Mrs. R Sparrow
Summary: Jack returns to Port Royal. Jade is on a quest to uncover secrets left in the past. Jack gets sidetracked from a journey of his own when the most precious treasure that he owns is taken from him. And he'll do anything to get it back...Plz R
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello! I know that the prologue is kind of long, but its necessary to read it, or you won't understand the rest of the story. The prologue and chapter one are mainly in place so you can get to know the characters, but it WILL pick up in the end of chapter one, and in chapter two, as you will see. So please try to reserve judgement until after chapter 2. This is my first fan fic, I should mention. But I hope it will be good. Thanks. **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean, its characters, or anything to do with it. I am not making a profit off of this story, even though I may wish that I was. You knew that though. And everything else left unsaid. Thanks! Please enjoy the story!

P.S: Oh, and just in case you didn't know already, as it is mentioned in the story, and I want you to understand what it means:

To **dance with Jack Ketch **is to hang and **On The Account **means the piratical life, someone who goes "On The Account" is turning into, or is a pirate. Okay. On with the story…

* * *

Prologue

-Part One-

_She hadn't been sucked into believing all of the unlikely stories of true love that most girls her age had. _

_She was drawn to him since the day she had met him. She had thought that love at first sight was a ridiculous thought, an extravagant dream, to know right away with who you should be. She wasn't sure if that was love at the first look, for her, but she knew it sure a hell was something. Wistful romantic fantasies that girls would clutch to their hearts, too sounded ridiculous to her. She knew, and accepted, even if she did not like it, that most men were not as women wished. The process of love, unfortunately enough, was not meant to be easy. Man meets woman, man loses woman, man gets woman back was just boring and predictable, not to mention sickly sweet and radiantly sappy. Unless there are some twists in there, at least. Like a romance novel being dictated into the teenage female mind at a constant. She had once agreed with herself that true love was a ridiculous tale told by parents who wanted you married and out of the house, hopeful teenage girls and Mr. William Shakespeare. And that romance novelists had a lot of time on their hands and dreams in their heads. Maybe they didn't get enough bedroom action. A clichéd, mushy story it was. Until she fell into it. Or for it. She wasn't sure which._

_This was so much different. He was so much different. If it were between the two, it would certainly not be conventional, to say the least, and without a doubt not something you could read about in any romance novel she knew of. That would be the only thing you could no for sure about it. He was different. He had rugged good looks, he was self-reliant, sweet enough to be loved, a good man, but just downright bad, to the thoughts of so many. Not evil by any means, but he was 'bad'. He had that appeal to him. She was not much for the good ones. Too plain, too boring, too predictable. But again, he was different, as has been mentioned several times now. He was brilliantly unpredictable, even if you knew of his ways. Tipsy without alcohol, but not drunk, bad but not evil, tough but still gentle. He had a truly original personality, which was unspeakably rare. She didn't want to change him a bit, unlike so many. She had fallen for what he was, not what she wanted him to be. He was a pillaging, plundering, sneaky, inventive, infamous, Pirate. That was the life she'd always wanted. _

_She remembered back to the day, those four years ago…_

_She had met him at the age of twelve, crossing from the docks. The Port was busy that day, yet he still did not perfectly blend in. He looked fairly similar, but she had known that he was different. She had crept closer like the coming tide, and curiosity mixed with stupidity lead her to follow him a little too far into the forest. She had slowly made her way through the overgrown tropical plants and discreetly brushed the fallen dew drops from her long, wavy golden hair. As she passed a towering palm tree, she realized she had lost him. She stood up a little taller to see where he had gotten to. Suddenly a hand had been clasped over her mouth. She was about to bite it when a slightly drunken sounding, soft yet still sharp voice sounded from behind her. "Don't scream. I won't hurt you. Got it?" The voice said, calmly. She nodded in his grip. He released his grip from her mouth, but firmly took hold of her arm. She turned to face him. He had rugged good looks. His dark brown hair, that was slightly matted, and looked as if it was on it's way to becoming a proper set of dreadlocks, was weaved with beads and other trinkets, as was the little beard parted in two that sat on his chin. He had a bushy moustache, deep brown eyes that reminded her of expensive exotic chocolate, and it looked as if a cocky smirk was struggling to break out on his face. He was not really short, and not overly tall, and had a medium build. The so-far nameless man wore a well-used brown tri corner hat with a red bandana wrapped around his head underneath, a long black jacket, a pair of brown boots, a light off-white shirt, and black pants, with a red sash much like the bandana, tied around his waist, with a belt holding a pistol, cutlass and some other weapons and trinkets, over top. _

"_Why were you following me? Nosey lil' thing, aren't yeh, luv?" He continued calmly._

"_You're a pirate, aren't you?" She asked, even though she knew that he was._

"_And yet ye don't know not to follow a Pirate when you think you see one?" He asked, not expecting an answer. She shrugged, less frightened than before. Though she had never appeared to be overly frightened. Mainly surprised. "What's yer name, luv?" The Pirate inquired in that drunken sounding voice of his._

"_Robyn Jade Turner. Everyone calls me Jade." Robyn answered, unfazed by her encounter with the Pirate. He looked into her dark eyes, searched. Robyn knew that he was unlikely to find much of anything there. She had always been told that people, even those she knew, could never seem to properly read her eyes. Robyn wondered what he was looking for. She almost asked._

"_Turner?" The question left his lips slowly, and he scratched the back of his head slowly. _

_She nodded slowly in agreement. "Yes." Jade paused. "…I'm sorry for following you. I was just curious, I guess." _

"_About what?" He questioned. Again, his words came slowly._

"_You." _

"_Aye…" He trailed off. He stared at nothing in particular for a moment, and it was clear to Robin that he was in his own little world at the moment. "Take my advice, Jade, don't be following any more pirates around. No good can come of it." He mulled over what to say next. _

"_Sorry…" She said again._

"_Its not a problem, lass. But when you see a Pirate, best take me advice, as you may have come to regret it if it was anyone other than me." He said carefully, trying not to frightened her. She didn't look scared. Good. He thought. Bold lass. He chuckled inside at what he thought she might be like when she got to be a teenager. Good luck with that, parents. He thought._

"_Well, Robyn. I best be on my way. Pleasure meetin' ya, luv. Take this, and please, do not tell anyone that you have seen me." He finished rather politely. He lifted a jade pendant from his neck and handed it to her. _

"_Oh, no. You don't have to give me anything, I won't tell." Jade said. _

"_I want you to have it. A jade for a Jade." The attractive pirate replied. He took the pendant and put it over Robyn's head. Robyn had thanked him, and he had quickly dashed off behind some large plants, intending to keep on his way. _

"_Wait! What's your name?" She called. Jade waited, and received a deep-voiced reply. _

"_I am…" He paused and didn't think she'd tell anyone, so he decided, oh, what the Hell? "Captain Jack Sparrow." Then he was gone. _

Prologue

-Part Two-

Three years later

She remembered his words. "…No good can come of it." He had said. But he was wrong. She had been thankful she had met him, even if it was just once. She'd hoped and wished for years that he'd come back to Port Royal, but she had never seen him again. Jade had asked a few people she knew if they had heard of him, but never mentioned that she had once met him. She received a few stories about him in return for her question, the ones that stood out, were about him being named the chief of some islanders, one of him being the victim of mutiny, in which he escaped the uninhabited island he was marooned on, fell under a terrible curse that had consumed his mutinous crew, and then killed his former first mate in revenge, and got his ship back. A ship that happened to be _The Black Pearl_. Jade gasped when her friend Marie had told her that last fact. She didn't know what to think of that. _Captain of The Black Pearl_…but he had seemed so nice. Well, for a Pirate.

Even though Jade knew of this, she also knew that she did not know much of The Black Pearl, and she continued to think of it's Captain. She had heard many stories of it, and it's ghostly appearances, but then, she had never actually seen it. She knew that it was a ship of gigantic size, had tattered, black sails, and may or may not be a ghost ship. She knew that The Pearl was known to disappear with the fog…

Still, Jack, Captain Jack had been the object of her fantasies and the comforting thought that filled her mind when she needed it, or him. She had never felt this way about someone before she met Jack. And yet, she knew that she technically did not know him at all. She wondered how that worked. Jade was a tough girl, and any man that tried to love her, had always failed miserably and gave up. This usually satisfied her, because she had no interest in those men. She knew enough about Jack to know that he could match her personality, and unlike any others so far, keep up with her, just fine. She just knew. Or at least hoped. But she had convinced herself that she knew for sure.

Jade had always loved to write, even though she didn't see herself having an amazing talent for it. She just loved that she could get away from her life, and she had always made her stories her own. Most were written down by the ocean where she felt the most safe, and more importantly, free. She wanted to stay out on the ocean where she would always be free from the shackles of the land and life. This was part of the reason that the life of a Pirate looked so appealing to her. She had always preferred the sea to the land. The Governor had never much liked that. He'd told her that she should spend more time back at home, working on her studies. Also, once a rather snappy teacher that Jade had had, once not so wisely stated,

"If people were meant to stray from the land, we'd of been born with fins and gills. And it seems to me that we don't have those things." Jade had sarcastically replied "Is that not what _ships_ are for?" Then he added, shrilly, "Ships sink!" The teacher had then abruptly raised a threatening hand, to Jade's surprise. Before it could land, the hand was caught by Jade's brother, and that teacher was immediately fired, and Jade had only seen him once since that day. He was down at the marketplace, as was she, and as she was examining an apple, the teacher walked up, bent down slightly and whispered loudly in Jade's ear, "They sink, Ms.Turner." Before quickly walking away. Those had been a couple of very confusing days, to be sure.

Today, Jade had written another short story, which, like most, was about Captain Jack Sparrow and her having exciting and dangerous adventures at sea together as Pirates. As she sat in the seat of the large open bay window of her room in the Governor's mansion, warm sunlight and the sweet Caribbean air flooded in. Jade closed her eyes and smiled, then continued to look out at the calm blue-green water, and pretended she was on it, on a ship, sailing off into the warmth of the sin, never to return. She had always wished she was a Pirate, and much to the Governor's disgust used to pretend to be one as a child. Jade was lost in feeling and thought. She didn't notice Will at her door.

He watched her for a moment, and then a tear rolled down her cheek. Jade _never _cried. Or at least _very _rarely, because she usually could handle what life threw at her without getting to that point. She was a very strong person, but a person, all people, man or women, young or old, can only take so much. Will's heart seemed to collapse on itself. He walked in, and over to Jade. He wrapped her up in his arms. She accepted his embrace and rested her head on his chest as if she had known he was there the whole time. He sighed quietly. "Oh, Robyn. Your problem is that you're too much like me. Even just a little bit seems to be too much." Will pet her hair and she let the tears fall. He knew that she was very embarrassed for crying, but he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. This was his job. "You want to be out there, don't you?" He asked, quietly.

"So much. I can't stand it. I want to get away…I need to get away." She replied slowly.

"Me too." Will agreed as he wiped a crystal tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I hate it when you cry." He whispered softly.

"I don't deserve to have you around…" Jade sighed and did her best to stop crying for Will's benefit, if for anyone's. Even though she thought she should punish herself and cry for just a little longer. In a few minutes, she managed to stop. She knew Will would always protect her. It made her sad, she knew that he mustn't have had anyone to do this for him, growing up.

They pulled away, and took a seat on the edge of Jade's bed.

"You're fifteen now. I should tell you…" Will started slowly, cautiously. Jade looked up at Will curiously. He sighed. He knew he had to get it over with. "Our father wasn't a merchant sailor." Jade couldn't have even tried to guess what Will's next sentence would be. She wished he would spit it out and stop her racing mind before it crashed forcefully into a brick wall.

"Huh? What?" Jade asked, both surprised and confused. Will took this as a sign to continue.

"Our father was a…he was a Pirate." He looked relieved to have finally said it. She stared at Will. She laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" He stared blankly back at her and into her dark, illegible eyes. He never could read them. They never seemed to show signs of her sadness, her happiness, confusion, or any other emotion. They weren't empty, either. They were just sort of…walled up, blocked. She gave him an unsure, half smile. "You…aren't kidding…?" She asked uncertainly when she got no immediate reply.

"No. He was called Bootstrap Bill. A feared Pirate and a good man." William wasn't sure of what else to say. Robyn sat, her mouth agape in reaction to the news she last news that she had ever expected to receive.

"A…Pirate?" The words escaped slowly from her lips. She continued to stare at Will unrelentingly while she mulled over a response, reaction and which of a lot of unasked questions that were floating around in her mind, to ask first. Will nodded in response to her remark, but she barely noticed even though she was staring right at him. Or more accurately, through him. Will wasn't sure how she was taking the news. "I think you have some explaining to do, Will." Jade stated, curiously.

"I 'spose I do…" Will started, knowingly. "Well, I'm not entirely sure where to start, but here goes…Mother and Father met in England, years ago. At first they hated each other, but after awhile, they changed their minds. They had a relationship, then got married and had me. When I was very young, a few months at best, our father knew that he had to leave for the Sea. We were running out of money, and our father was unemployed, and no one would hire him, one, because he was a Pirate, and two, the people that didn't know that he was a Pirate knew he was a sailor and didn't really have any skills to offer on land…" Will paused and glanced at Jade as she absorbed the new information.

"He knew that he had to make some money, fast. He was running very short and eventually, there were no choices anymore. He _had_ to go. Mother didn't want him to leave, but she didn't protest as much as she wanted to because she knew money was scarce, and that the land was no place for a Pirate to remain for long periods of time. Before he left, he cashed in a piece of jewellery of fairly large value that he had been saving for such an occasion, gave it's earnings to Mother and returned to the Sea…" Will studied Jade, looking for her reaction. All he could really see was surprise, awe and scepticism. He decided that that was a good start. "Shall I continue?" Will asked, lifting an eyebrow carefully.

"Yes, yes." She urged hurriedly.

"Alright, well, before he left, he swore he would not come back without a good amount of money. He didn't want to leave us. He didn't," Will looked deep into Jade's dark brown eyes as to emphasize his last repeated words. "But he knew that he was of much more use to us with money than poor. He sailed the seas for some years, having some close calls and crazy adventures, all the while, his mind back in England. A few years later, I'm not sure how many, he came back with some money. I don't remember ever meeting him--I didn't meet him. But I guess mother was happy to see him. He gave her the money, and reunited with his Captain and crew, went back to being a feared but fair Pirate. Eventually, the crew became in search of a great treasure, found in the Isla de Muerta, an island that can only be found if you already know where it is.

The Captain of the ship, was convinced by his first mate that everything to do with this treasure would be in equal shares, so the Captain gave up the treasure's bearings. That very night, the first mate brought up a mutiny among the rest of the crew. Bootstrap was not for the mutiny, and made that clear. But the first mate was having none of that, so…he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's boots, and sent him down to Davey Jones's Locker…" Jade's dark eyes widened. Will noted this, but continued.

"After Bootstrap was out of the way, the rest of the crew went on with the mutiny. For either being in favour of it, or just being in favour of not ending up like Bill. So, soon enough, the ship's Captain found himself marooned on an island with nothing but a pistol, and saw his mutinous first mate sail off with his ship. That pissed him off like nothing else. But that's another story…" Will paused again, letting the information sink in a little before continuing.

"The rest of the crew left for The Isla De Muerta, where they found a chest of 882 identical Aztec gold pieces. They knew that there was a curse, placed upon the gold by the Heathen Gods that said that anyone who removed a of piece of gold from the chest would be cursed for eternity, but they chose to ignore it. They took all of it, and spent it all over the place, freely. All the while, ignoring the curse." Will stopped again to catch his breath. "Got it?" He asked lightly, seemingly tired from explaining. But she wasn't going to let him stop _now_. Jade nodded. "Any questions so far?" Will enquired, hoping he could answer them.

"More than you can imagine, but I'd like to get the story straight, first." Will sighed.

"Then the curse started to take hold on the crew. The more gold they spent, the more things began to go wrong. They knew that things weren't right, and began to believe in the curse."

Jade looked at Will quizzically with a look of bewilderment for a moment before he continued. William went on to explain the rest of the events that had taken place, involving, what he spat sarcastically as "The crew and new _'Captain,'" _what had really happened when Elizabeth was kidnapped, what became of the cursed gold, and how the once-marooned, rightful Captain of the ship had been involved in all of the events. But he failed to mention the name of that Captain. Or the name of the ship.

"Long before these events, no more than a year after I had been rescued by the Swann's, you showed up on the doorstep with a note. After Bill was already dead. My aunt Carolyn, that I had temporarily stayed with, after Mother disappeared, went with the story that she died. But when you showed up, that's when I realized that Mother _was _alive, and she _did _where I was, and she _did _know that I was alive. I wasn't thankful that Mother didn't want me, but I _was _thankful not to be the only young Turner. She actually pretended to have been dead just to abandon me…" Will sighed into the sight of the rays of golden sunlight resting gently atop the currently calm turquoise Caribbean sea…

Will walked up to the window. "I told you part of the story when you returned, but I guess I dismissed the rest. You were at boarding school in London at the time, as I recall. I'm sorry that I did not tell you the rest sooner…" Will sighed again.

Silently, Jade, a.k.a Robyn, silently cursed that boarding school for what had to have been the one-millionth time. At the least. She hated it there. Everyone was mean and she was always in trouble. And if she had not committed whatever horrible offence it might have been, she was being blamed for it.

"And also, I should say, as you will probably find out anyways, so I should tell you, as to avoid your great alarm later. The ship I have been talking about, it's The Black Pearl." Will finally finished.

Robyn's jaw once again dropped. Captain Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl! That Black Pearl! That must mean that he was the Captain that Will _knew_? That he went on an unintended adventure with? "And you just failed to tell me this!" She asked, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Jade. It's a hard thing to explain, and I wasn't sure if you'd want to know…" He said slowly.

"Well, of course I would want to know! Our mother abandoned us, and our father was a Pirate!" She hissed, quietly, so others nearby would not hear.

The two argued for quite awhile longer, exchanging words about why Will had not told her, and that he should have. Eventually, Robyn lied down on her bed, and her hands found their way under her pillow, and clasped a small object that she had recently left there. She pulled it out, and held it in her palm, studying it. It was a small stone bird, on a thin gold chain. The medallion was a little bird in flight, a sparrow to be more exact. It was about the size of a medium sized coin, and looked to be carved from shiny jade. It had one of it's little wings flipped out, and the other at it's side. It's tail had small lines carved into it to separate it's tail 'feathers', had a small, pointy beak, and a single tiny ruby for an eye. Robyn had a habit of staring at it when she was bored, sad, happy, excited, scared, worried, angry…well, when she was feeling almost any emotion. She continued to study it, and polished it with her thumb. After their argument, there was a silence that had not yet been broken. Jade decided that Will was waiting for her to break it, so she did.

"So, we're the blood of a Pirate…" She stated, slowly rolling the words off her tongue.

Will wasn't sure if she was angry, disappointed, or happy about that fact. He had turned to study her, but still couldn't tell. Then a crooked, half grin played at her lips. Will was confused.

"I thought you might like to know why the two of us seemed to be so drawn to…" Will trailed off, not seeming to be able to find the words, but pointed out the window at the beautiful ocean scene before them.

"That would make sense, I suppose. A Pirate…that's very…interesting…" Jade said, still smirking. "Me dad's a no-good bloody buccaneer. He was On The Account and he fed the fish before he could be caught and made to dance with Jack Ketch." She said in a remarkably good (and accurate) Pirate accent, with a straight face.

"You're _good _at that." Will chuckled.

"You sound surprised." Jade laughed.

Will slowly walked back and sat at the foot of her bed, wondering what she was looking at. He stole a glance. "Where did you get _that_?" He asked, sounding surprised. His curly dark hair bounced as he shifted on the bed. He held his gaze at the pendant, his dark eyes narrowed as if he recognized it from somewhere.

"I, uh, bought it a few years ago at the marketplace. I like it." Robyn answered, thinking quickly. It may have been three years ago, but she still wouldn't brake her promise.

"I see…it's nice…" William replied at about the speed of a hurried snail. "Say…do you know of someone named Jack Sparrow?"

"No, why?" Robyn asked, forming her words perfectly. She knew that she was a perfect liar. And from what she knew, her record of people finding out the truth about her rarely stated, false words was pristine.

"Oh, just wondering…" Will trailed off.

* * *

And thats the prologue. Hope it wasn't _too_ long. Thanks for reading and Chapter 1 should be a bit better :) 


	2. Fish and Followed

Chapter One

-Fish and Followed-

Jade's mind wandered back to the day that William had told her of her unexpected heritage, one year ago, as she often did. She had never minded being a Pirate's daughter, but she still did not want some specific people to know, so she hadn't told anyone. She thought it was neat, in truth. But she hadn't told anyone that she had always and still wanted to be a pirate, either.

It was a cool day down at the beach, and that was where Jade had decided to spend her day's time. She sat down against a small palm and let her fair skin soak up some sun. Maybe she'd get a better tan. Jade heard someone walk up beside her and opened her eyes. She instantly regretted that movement as mercilessly bright sunlight invaded her eyes.

"Ahh!" She cried. The figure she could not yet identify due to lack of proper vision, laughed knowingly.

"Hello, Marie." Jade groaned as she blinked a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden bust of sunlight.

"Hi Belle. Thanks for sounding so delightfully happy to see me." Marie laughed cheerfully.

"Sorry, but it feels like someone just put a lit match to my eyes."

"Ouch."

"I agree. What have you been up to?" Jade asked, her eyes finally adjusted to the light. Marie's afternoon sky coloured eyes smiled down at Jade. Marie tucked a stray light blonde ringlet back into her elaborate up-do. Marie looked perfect. Marie _always_ looked perfect, with her perfect hair, light eyes, small pointed nose dusted with light freckles, and her figure. That sickeningly perfect figure that Robyn had often wished was her own. Then again, how much of that figure was Marie, and how much of it was a corset? Jade didn't know. She noticed that Marie had a new dress. It was beautiful. It had a puffy pale blue skirt with an off-white beaded bodice that dipped in the middle a bit to show a hint of cleavage.

"Oh, not much, Belle. I haven't done much of anything since I saw you last, the other day. I sketched a new picture. it's a mermaid, actually. I like it, but I will never be as good at drawing as Elizabeth. She's amazing at drawing." Marie rambled in reply.

"Neat. I'd like to see it sometime. And stop calling me Belle." Robyn commented.

"No. Its your nickname."

Robyn sighed and rolled her eyes. "My name is Robyn. My nickname is Jade. Belle is a French word that has nothing in common with either name."

"It means pretty, though." Marie offered. She giggled. Jade stared at her. "What? _I _didn't give it to you. _He_ did." Marie protested. Jade continued to stare blankly at her. Then she rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"I love your dress." She said truthfully, even though she herself would never wear it on a casual occasion. Unless she felt like feeling pretty.

"Oh, thank you. Father brought it back from England. He came back yesterday. I love it." Marie said, looking down to study the beautiful article of clothing. She flipped the skirt a little.

"Sorry, I must be going. I'm expected home for lunch." Marie said before scurrying off.

Robyn sat for a long while, watching the docks from the beach, and the people on them that scurried on and off with the wind. They were busy that day, she noticed. The docks were almost full with moored merchant ships, tall white-sailed schooners, small fishing skiffs and catboats, bobbing sloops, and other ships and boats, small and large. The bustle continued, merchant sailors dropping off passengers and supplies, people walking down gangplanks from a pleasant morning sailing, mostly unpleasant looking fisherman shoving their best slimy catches in the faces of passers-by, without too much luck at that sales approach. Robyn sighed deeply. She was feeling rather depressed. She was mourning the loss of her diseased pet fish, Ernie. Well, that, and she was just really, _really_ bored. She saw a man, fast approaching down the beach. _Oh god_. Don't tell me he's going to try to sell me a bloody fish or something. She thought to herself. He was in his twenties, had blonde hair and was not unattractive. He came closer, holding a basket in his arms. When he was close enough, he proudly showed her the contents of the basket. He smiled brightly. "Would you like to buy a fish?" He asked hopefully and continued to smile.

"Hello. I'm sor--" Robyn was cut off as a cold, wet, slimy pile of fish landed in her lap. She groaned, slapped her hand over her eyes and shook her head. She just about laughed, but managed not to.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Miss!" The boy was horrified. Robyn didn't laugh, for his benefit.

"It's alright, really. But I'm sorry, I have to go." She replied politely as she used both hands to scoop up the pile of large fish from her lap as she got up. She handed them to the man.

"Sorry!" He called again. He was still mortified.

"It's okay, _really_." She called back. When he was a safe distance at her rudder, she laughed. She was kind of irritated that she had to go change, but it was just too funny not to laugh at, she decided. She hadn't seen _that one _coming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade began the walk home up the grassy hill wielding her slimy, newly acquired fish. _Yes, her newly acquired fish_. She still felt bad, so she had gone back and bought one. Her long, thin mango-coloured skirt blew in the humid, Caribbean summer air, as did the matching scarf she wore tied around the top of her head of glossy golden ringlets. The Governor hated that she did not always want to wear hot, floor length, itchy dresses and painfully tight corsets. Especially not during a Caribbean summer. That was not a position that she wanted to be in. Jade strongly preferred pants, but that was certainly not 'proper' at all for a woman. Jade did not care about looking 'proper', but she didn't always feel like getting yelled at, so she tried to compromise and wear light skirts. Even though the Governor made it clear that he thought she looked "cheaper than a commoner". He seemed to forget that technically, she _was_ a commoner. She didn't have the blood that he did. Again, she didn't care about what he had said. Jade wasn't a listener. Especially when the information was useless.

Jade finally made it to the door. She was almost surprised that the guards and butler let her inside. But then, she guessed that they were used to things like out of her. But, then again, she'd never come with her clothes wreaking, and a fish in hand. That _definitely _had never happened before. First time for everything. She thought laughingly. No questions were asked as she walked inside dressed casually, outfit slimy and dishevelled, reeking of dead sea life that glistened in the morning sunlight that seeped through the foyer's large window and drenched the room with it's rays. The foyer was a large room with a light blue marble floor, and a couple of clean, crisp looking white chairs sat on either side of it, beside each of them a small side table that held a vase of beautiful pink, orange, blue and yellow flowers purchased at the marketplace. The walls were white and held a few painted portraits of the family. One was of the Governor, Elizabeth, and Elizabeth's mother, and was painted when Elizabeth was young, one was of the Governor and Elizabeth more recently, another was of Elizabeth, Will, and Jade when they were younger. The last portrait was the focal point of the room on the wall opposite the doorway, above one of the tables, and it was a very recent portrait of the Governor, Elizabeth, Will, Jade and Gretchen. It may have been a very adoptive, mixed up (and very broken) family, but it was a family none the less. Even Gretchen smiled in the picture.

To the right of the room was the entrance to the parlour, a few studies, the library that held a very impressive collection of books from all over the world, another sitting room, one of the bathrooms, and the hall to the kitchen and dining hall. To the left of the room was the staircase that lead to the second floor, and the entrance to a large waiting-type room that had inside it, another entrance to the kitchen, dining hall, and the help's rooms.

The Governor walked in from the parlour to see who it was that had come home. The Governor stood facing her, mouth agape. It took all of Jade's might not to burst out laughing hysterically , or at least grin until her face hurt at the look of absolute shock on his face.

"Robyn…" The Governor said, not even knowing where to start with _this_ one. In truth he just wanted to pretend that he hadn't seen her and go about his business. He wore a look of thought for a moment and pondered on just what else to say. Robyn snickered into her shoulder, pretending she was coughing. When she could manage a (fairly) straight face, she excused herself and continued to look back at the Governor.

"A _fish_?…I'm not even going to say anything about _this one_. If anyone asks, I did _not_ see you standing in the foyer holding a _fish_. I'm not touching this one with a twenty-five foot pole," He shook his head. "I don't think I'll _ever_ understand you, girl." He said before beginning to putter away, back into the parlour.

"Wait." His eyes nearly popped out of his curly -wigged head and rolled onto the cold marble floor as Robyn plopped the fish into his hands and headed upstairs to change. When she was _pretty_ sure that the Governor was out of earshot, she literally fell over laughing. When she recovered, she continued though the hallway towards her room. On the way, she passed Gretchen's open door. Gretchen was Elizabeth's cousin, and had just moved into the house a few months ago after her mother died. Her mother had gotten sick, and It was all a very awful, and very sad ordeal. Jade knew what it was like to loose a parent, so she did her best to give Gretchen her space.

"What is that retched smell!" Gretchen inquired, emerging from her bedroom, light reddish curls bouncing, as Jade passed. "Oh, that's just me. I got a basket of fish dumped on me." Jade explained nonchalantly.

"Are…are you alright?" Gretchen asked in a high-pitched voice. Jade laughed.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just some fish. I'm not _dying _or anything. From a horribly contagious fish disea--" Jade gaped at her own carelessness and stupidity. To her dismay, she watched Gretchen's face fall. Gretchen nodded and turned to go back into her room. Jade cursed herself for mentioning death. _And_ disease. And in _the same sentence_. Gretchen's wounds were still very much fresh to the touch and Robyn didn't want to infect them before they even had a chance to heal. "Oh, Gretchen. I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to--" Gretchen sighed, quietly.

"Oh, Jade. It's certainly not your fault. It is but my own that I am not over it…" She continued walking back inside of her room and she slowly and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Its not your fault Gretchen. It will never be _your_ fault. You've never done anything wrong to the world…" Robyn said quietly, almost in a whisper as she leaned her back against the closed door. "I'm so sorry…" She knew she had to leave Gretchen be, so she continued down the hall and opened the door to her room. Jade felt extremely bad for the words that had passed between her and Gretchen, and was close to tears from making Gretchen feel badly, but she managed to suck it up, just like every other time something went wrong. Jade came close once in awhile, but she hadn't actually shed any tears for a year. Jade didn't cry. Not since she was…well, not for a long time. Jade had a strong sense for empathy and sympathy, and often felt the pain of those around her.

She went inside, closing the door carefully behind her, and beginning the difficult task of finding a new outfit. Jade searched through her large wooden wardrobe, sifting quickly through elaborate dresses, most of which Elizabeth, the Governor, and even Will had gotten her on different occasions as gifts, light, long skirts that she had purchased herself, an array of colourful bandanas, billowy blouses and v-neck shirts, tossing unwanted articles aside, not caring at all where they landed. She searched until she came across one of her few treasured pairs of pants, and a tight black v-neck shirt. Jade herself had made the pants from some stretchy material that she had bought last summer. It had been too hot for puffy, layered dresses, so she had used her few sewing abilities to make the pants. She never was, in _her _mind, very good at sewing, but she had taken her time on these, and they were her masterpiece. She'd never seen anything like them before. Women wore tight dresses, but very rarely even wore loose pants. It was 'improper'. And men did not wear tight pants either. So they were a unique creation. The Governor reviled them and forbid her to wear them, but she wasn't exactly a listener, and she was even less of a follower of directions. She took pride in her insubordination.

She did get looked at on the street when she wore the pants, but she didn't care. She didn't mind if people were scared of her. Maybe that was what she wanted. She wasn't sure. But she did enjoy the look of fear that she could instil in someone's eyes, without doing any work at all. Maybe it was because she normally did her best to be sweet to people. And she was genuinely sweet. As long as you didn't cross her. She did nothing to scare anyone, she didn't carry weapons, or injure people, or kill people, or even glare at people. She usually smiled. The people were never _proved_ any of these things, they had just _assumed _them from the way she was dressed. Assumed that she was dangerous, and _assumed_ that she was not to be trusted. After all, they could not recognize her as Robyn Turner, sister of William Turner, who is the fiancé of Elizabeth Swann. Not while she was dressed like this. All she had to do was put on a pair of clothes and she was the _definition_ of what is to be feared. She wasn't sure why, but she was pretty sure she liked it, if not just a little bit. Jade did want to prove that she was strong, and as capable as a male. And she was. So maybe that was it. She just wanted people to know that she was an equal to the other gender.

Robyn dumped her fishy clothes into the laundry basket untidily and pulled on her pants, shirt, her black belt with the big intricately designed silver buckle that Will had said belonged to their father, and tied a black bandana around the top of her head, covering the top of her flowing golden ringlets. Robyn looked in the mirror and added a light, neat rim of kohl around her dark eyes, and brushed some golden-brown eye shadow, that was not unlike the colour of her hair onto her eyelids. Robyn had seen some foreign women, she guessed they were perhaps from India, with kohl lined eyes, and she liked it, so decided to give it a try. She'd purchased some kohl, and brought it home with all intentions of creating the same look she'd seen the women wearing, but, as always, ended up making it completely her own. She had never seen anyone with their make up done quite like she had hers, and that's how she liked it. She checked the make up job over again, and satisfied, pulled on a pair of black boots with folded over tops that looked almost like pirate boots, and headed out her bedroom door, closing it behind her. She didn't feel like ladylike today. She didn't have the energy to be a lady, so she decided that everyone else would just have to settle for her being herself.

She descended the staircase, grabbed her long black coat and put it over her shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. She received an incredulous look from one of the butlers (he was a fairly new employee and wasn't used to Jade yet), that she ignored, and headed briskly out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't just the docks that were busy that day. The streets of Port Royal were a bustle with upper class, well put-together women in expensive dresses, respectable looking men in billowy shirts, some men and women in slightly less formal wear (the more working class), and children laughing and playing in the streets. And they could. Port Royal was a pretty safe, well manicured town with law-biding citizens for the most part. You never know about people, but Port Royal was certainly a more classy town to live in. That could have been what made it so horribly _boring_. It was not a place with many pubs, teenagers, or much gambling. And, Port Royal was certainly not a place that you could witness drunken men fighting in the streets, or whores walking through town square. It was a place of seriousness, and respect, "lower class" people to be intimidated by those richer and more powerful than them, and lawful conduct. It was a place with laws, and punishments for those who brake them. This was mainly the reason why was is rare to spot a Pirate in Port Royal. They steered clear for the most part, wanting to avoid a dance with Jack Ketch. Who _wouldn't_? He's a _terrible_ dancer. Jade laughed to herself at her own mind's silent comments.

This would be the reason that Jade didn't notice anyone dressed like her. Like a Pirate…or at least _very_ informal. Jade didn't see the need to dress up so much for everyday life. It was pointless. A little make up here, some pants and a shirt here, and you have a tasteful outfit. You're not ready to go to the Governor's ball, obviously, but you're certainly dressed well enough to go into town. That was her opinion. It made her wish she knew someone that shared it. To her surprise, today not many people seemed to notice that she stood out, because the streets were so full. People scurrying about in a hurry, trying to get the day's errands done. She did manage to get a few dirty looks from people that passed opposite her on the street. One brunette mother in a puffy red dress actually pulled her two young children closer to her as she passed. Jade just smiled sweetly as the children gawked and stared at her curiously, their brows furrowed, evidently concentrating very hard on wondering what to make of this strangely dressed woman. "Charming little ones." Jade commented. The woman let out a 'humph', and pulled her children even closer as she quickened her stride. Well, it wasn't a _completely _sarcastic statement. She had managed to say it rather un sarcastically, and they probably _were_ very cute kids when not in a state of complete bewilderment, shock and awe.

Jade knew clothing definitely had an effect on people (in Port Royal, at least), bust she didn't know it was _that _much. The woman's look, however frightened, or careful of Jade, had just seemed over the top. It was that expressive. Not just frightened…but mindful of the children, and just in a hurry to get away. Jade knew that that was sort of what she had wanted, 'but its not like I have a cutlass and pistol tied at my belt, have a blood-covered dagger in my mouth that I am absentmindedly licking at, and holding someone's decapitated head by the hair as it drips a trail of crimson from the neck as I walk.' She thought, amused at the wording in her head. Maybe she was the only one who could be amused at that. But that was Jade, and she didn't care. She half-grinned at herself. She'd have to remember to write that one down. She would like to see what the reaction would be if she actually _did_ fit that description. But…no. She admitted herself that she was a little weird, but she wasn't asylum material. Not by a far. Nor was she a murderer. Then, she did have a pistol holster at her belt, but it was clearly empty. The belt had a cutlass sheath too, but that was detachable, so she left it at home for obvious reasons.Then, Jade spotted something in the corner of her eye. Or was it a someone? A flash of dark brown hair dashed into an alleyway as she passed. It was definitely a someone. And it looked like that someone was following her.

* * *

And thats gasp! Chapter One. Please review. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Secrets

A/N: Hello again. I figured I should put up a little more than just prologue and chapter one, so I typed up Chapter two. Appearently, some people don't know, so I will mention that **POV** stands for Point of View. I should also add, that I will use some terms that they did not use back then, in the story, such as "Dad," and some other ones, and don't want to be flamed for it, like I have seen happen to some other people. Yes, I am aware they didn't say certain things back then, or do certain things, but I don't particularily care, as long as it turns out to be a good story. Thanks.

Thanks a bunch to **i-luv-potc**, my very first review : And yes, I wonder who it was…:P…you kept me writing. Lol…its exciting to get the first review! Thanks a bunch! And lots of thanks to **Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover**: N/p, you write very good stories! Thanks for the review.

(Check out one of Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover's stories, A Lady's Sapphire and The Meaning of Love and Friendship--they're good!) Disclaimer: See prologue. Anyways, on with the story! Here's chapter two…

* * *

Chapter Two

-Secrets-

Jade sped up a little bit, as discreetly as she could manage, as not to let whoever it was know that she was on to them. She thought for a moment, that whoever it was would not be following _her_. The collection of people on the streets had thinned out by now, though and there weren't too many others that this person in question could be pursuing. There was an old, white-haired woman up ahead, a well-dressed man , and some kids were behind her the last time she'd turned around. And by the sound of it, at least the kids were still there. Thoughts ran through her mind, unwaveringly. Her mind was panicking. But who would follow _her_? Was someone playing a prank on her? Or was it someone who wanted to kidnap her and ransom her off to Governor, because they couldn't find Elizabeth? That last thought wasn't unheard of. She'd had a close call once before regarding a kidnapping a few years ago. That thought panicked her even more. She was doing her best not to let it show as a thousand different scenarios ran though Jade's mind. But…_no_. She thought. No one wanted to follow _her_. Or spy on _her_. It was just one of her friends trying to play a prank on her, or someone following someone else. Or maybe just one of the kids playing hide and seek with some friends. That was probably it. She comforted her racing mind. Yes, that had to have been it.

Jade continued her now brisk stroll down the cobblestone streets, little brown hens scampering out of her way as she walked. As she did her best to ignore what had just happened, she realized that she had no destination, or even a slight clue as to where she was headed. She passed shops, boutiques and stands, selling dresses, trinkets, jewellery, and food. There was a particularly nice bakery that smelled of fresh bread and pastries. She inhaled the sugary scent deeply as she passed. That was Smith's, the bakery that the Governor sometimes brought cinnamon rolls home from. To say that they were _very_ good would be an understatement. Jade pondered where she would go from here, as she walked. She thought it would be a good idea to stop by Will's shop to visit him--and just in case there _was _someone following her, they likely wouldn't follow her inside. It was, for the most part, just Jade and the chickens walking through the small, middle class part of town, that's scenery had changed from storefronts to mostly small, residential houses. Jade wished she could live in one of them. Alone. Away from formality and importance and anything expected of her by the Governor, their 'family', and most of all, her brother. Will was not a judgemental man, but usually, all Jade wanted was to please him. She wanted to make him proud. But she never seemed to be able to. He had done so much for her, and the least she thought she could do in return would be to grow up right, and prove his efforts worth while. She knew that she was old enough to make her own decisions, and think for herself, and she did. Though, she also knew that she had a lot more growing up to do. After all, she was only sixteen. She hadn't even reached her twenties yet.

The shop stood tall amongst the other buildings, sign marking it's use swaying slightly in the breeze. She tried the door. It was locked. Jade sighed and kept her feet moving. She would soon reach the end of town. She turned to keep moving, and once again, something caught her eye. A man, for certain this time, dodged behind a jewellery cart as she turned. She managed to see part of his face, but she didn't think that he'd seen her. He wore a worn out tri corner hat and had thick, dark facial hair. He wore…_wait a minute_…Jade whispered out loud almost inaudibly to herself. It wasn't. It couldn't be. Captain Jack Sparrow. Oh, but it was. It had to be. No one else looked quite like Jack Sparrow. Jade kept moving, not even thinking of where she was headed, this time. Well, well, well…Captain Jack Sparrow. That was a surprise, she had to admit. She kept moving, not even glancing at the cart as she passed, not able to stop the small involuntary smirk playing slowly across her lips as she walked, even if she wanted to.

"Would you like to purchase a necklace?" A woman's voice asked eagerly from in front of the cart, snapping Jade out of her little daydream.

"No thanks. Maybe on the way back." Jade replied lightly, still not looking at the cart.

Jade passed the pretty little white church that sat at the edge of town, thoughts pulling at her mind. He came back. He was following her. She would get a chance to meet him again, most likely. Another smirk tugged at her mouth as she climbed the grassy hill that sat behind the cute little chapel. The climb up the steep embankment was not an overly easy task, but was well worth it once you reached the top. Jade hiked until she made it, and she sat, turning to look out at Port Royal. Almost all of the town could be seen from there! The busy streets, and the empty ones. Well, empty besides the waddling little brown chickens, of course. The seascape, and the Swann mansion. Jade looked down at the pretty white church. It was a tall, recently repainted white building, with little orange, red and green stained glass windows, with a smaller round one at the top. She guessed it was the attic. There was a bell tower to it's side, that stood tall in proportion to the rest of the buildings. It sat off a small dirt road, and had a small, colourful flower garden in front. It was cute. It was also the building that Will and Elizabeth were to be married in, in a few day's time. Jade was nervous about being a bride's maid. She thought it was too important a job to let her have. She didn't want to mess it up.

DING!

Jade jumped as the church bells below rang loudly, once, unexpectedly braking her thoughts. Their sounding call signalled noon. Jade clutched her chest and calmed herself. "You seem jumpy, luv. Running from the law? Don't worry, I won't tell. Cross me heart." Jade heard a deep voice from behind her. It wasn't Will. But it did sound strangely familiar. She turned to see a man that had a moustache, goatee, and beaded hair. He well a well-used brown tri corner hat. Sure enough, it was him. He made a crossing motion over his heart. "No…" Was all that she could manage to reply. The man sat down beside her in the grass. She looked straight ahead at the ocean, staring intently at nothing in particular. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He introduced.

------------------------------------------------------

**Jack's POV**

Jack gave her the once-over. He noticed the colour of her hair, it was almost a darker version of strawberry blonde. It was very pretty, but unusual. It wasn't quite brown, and it wasn't quite red, and there was dark blonde in there as well, giving it a bit of a golden effect. He noticed the cute little point in her nose, and the few little light freckles across the top of her nose, and how dark her big brown, almost black eyes were, but when his eyes fell on her well endowed chest, they couldn't help but linger there for awhile. She was buxom. Jack tried to shake himself out of it. He noticed how she was dressed. Jack had never seen anyone who dressed quite like that before, and he was pretty sure that he liked it. She was pretty cute. Young though. Between fifteen and twenty, he guessed, roughly. But he wasn't sure exactly. Then he noticed the rest of her. Her belt. It had belonged to…no…it couldn't be the same belt. Will had it now. It had belonged to Jack's old crewman and friend, Bootstrap Bill Turner. Then, maybe she had stolen it. She _was_ dressed like a pirate. That was what had made him follow her. Maybe she was a pirate, and on the run. But then, maybe she wasn't.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jade noticed Jack eyeing her, but she still hadn't looked back at him since she had turned her attention to the ocean. Her most important, cherished wish had come true, yet she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. She wanted to start screaming at herself, hit herself. Her mind screamed at her to say something, but she almost couldn't bring herself to do it. "Jade. Robyn Jade turner. I believe we've met once before." Jade reached to the back of her neck and undid her cherished necklace. She motioned for Jack to open his hand, and he did. Jade dropped it into his hand, finally pulling her gaze away from the ocean and back to him. It was as if the ocean was a magnet, attempting to rip her gaze away, and keep it there, but she was struggling against it. Sitting in his hand, he found his jade sparrow pendant.

"Aye, I believe we have met before. I remember…" Jack trailed off. Jade couldn't look at him for too long at one time. She forced her stare back to the sea, hoping greatly to find some courage in the sight of it's rolling waves.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Jack's POV**

Jack remembered back to the last time he had been in Port Royal. The day he had seen the little girl following him. He'd given her his necklace, and she'd promised not to tell. He knew that her last name was Turner, and that she wore Bootstrap's belt. But Will was an only child. _Right?_ Maybe she had stolen the belt, and the name was just a coincidence. Maybe. Jack polished the little green stone bird in flight with his thumb. Today hadn't been much different. Except he had been the one doing the following this time. He didn't think that she had noticed. That, and she wasn't a little girl anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You've been wearing this ever since?" Jade's favourite Pirate Captain asked, slightly surprised that she would want to. Jade blushed, slightly. She was pretty sure he hadn't noticed though. She nodded nonchalantly. There was a silence as the two looked out at the beautiful ocean scene before them, entranced. The blue-green Caribbean waters sparkled in the noon sun, small waves rolling in and out, flecking the turquoise with white. "Are you a Pirate?" He asked bluntly.

"No. I've always wanted to be…but no." Jade gathered enough courage to answer the question. Then Jade's shyness began to disappear as she thought of something to say. She turned, a sly grin appearing on her face. "I seem to recall, the last time we met, you giving me some advice along the lines of its not a good idea to follow Pirates around when you see them. But if you thought I was a pirate, then it's apparent that you aren't good at taking your own advice." She laughed to herself, quietly.

"You di--wha--how did yo--what!" Jack's mouth hung open slightly as he spoke in gibberish, dumbfounded. Jade half-grinned at the look on his face.

"How? When did you see me?" He asked again, able to form his words more carefully now.

"I did."

"When? Where?" He begged.

"Not telling."

"Please." He pushed up his hat with his finger and scratched at his temple.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! Just tell me, already!" He said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Maybe you just aren't as sneaky as you think you are, Captain Sparrow," Jade grinned. "Or maybe, I'm just really, _really_ good." She laughed, her shyness evaporating. Jack decided to give up, for now. It was clear that he wasn't going to get anything out of her. That, and she was having far too much fun at his expense. They were silent for a moment. Until Jack thought of a rather obvious question to ask.

"Do you by any chance know a William Turner?" He inquired, carefully.

"My brother. And it was my father's name also. I understand you know Will? And knew Bill." Jade answered.

"Aye…" Jack said, again not sure what else to say. He suspected since that day, those years ago that she had been Will's sister. But to have it confirmed was a different feeling altogether. He felt betrayed. But it did explain the dark red in her hair. Her mother was a redhead. Then he thought of another question. "Will told you?"

"Not exactly. I knew of his little adventure, and he spoke of you without using names. I kind of filled in the blanks. It wasn't very hard after the Black Pearl was mentioned." Jade explained. Jack nodded, the beads in his hair clinking together.

"Ahh…" There was another silence. Jack yet again, didn't know what to say. Knowing this, Jade picked up the conversation, not wanting him to leave.

"So…what brings you to this god-awful, boring town this time?" She asked, a half-smile playing at her lips.

"Came for dear William's wedding. Its weird to be here again. And I'll probably be sent to the gallows at least once more before I leave." He chuckled. "Old Norry will likely be aft' my tail again. If not the _entire _Royal Navy. It _would_ be nice to have a little vacation in port without being chased down every few hours. But, then, I guess that _is_ half the fun in it." Laughed Jack, shaking his head. Jack stared down at her chest. He seemed to be in a trance. He shook himself out of it as soon as he could. After all, she _was_ Will's sister. And she was probably too young. That and he probably either had his face an inch away from her chest, or was visibly drooling by now, but hadn't noticed. Or a combination of the two. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, and he wasn't number one in self control. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, and he happened to fall victim to women very easily without them purposely doing anything at all.

"Great sister to momentarily forget her own brother's wedding." She said. Jack laughed inside. She referred to something that she did in the third person, rather than using herself. Just like him.

"And yes, Norrington is such a _delightful fellow to be around_." She said flatly, impersonating the Commodore. Jack laughed.

"That's it, right there. That's the one. You're good at that." He complimented.

"Thanks. I've had a lot of experience mocking him. And the _miniature version_." Jade involuntarily shuttered visibly.

"His son fancies me. Ugh." She cringed.

"Norry has a son? But…that's impossible. Who would _ever_ sleep with that guy? Eww. I can see a whore in desperate need of money passing him up." Jack chuckled. "Whoever did was certainly an addlepate. Oh, and _Mini Norry_ fancies you. What an honour it is to be loved by such a wonderful bloodline. I truly offer you my deepest sympathies, m'dear, that would not be a fun situation." Jack Laughed.

"Yes, and the skinny little fool makes this known the day after his _father_ proposes to me. I'm not in luck with that bloodline at all." Jade laughed. "Couldn't have Elizabeth, so he tried to settle for the second choice, who has dirty blood and wears Jade feigned a gasp and threw a hand dramatically over her mouth for effect pants!" She laughed even harder. Jack picked up her hand, and examined it.

"Well, at least he didn't get you." Jack said, noting no enormous ring on her finger.

"When he proposed, I laughed in his face. I thought--hoped--he was kidding. No such luck. He was _not_ pleased with my reaction."

-------------------------------------------------------

**Will's POV**

The laughter that belonged to the two oddly dressed people sitting at the top of the hill behind the church echoed down the hill, to Will's shop, which was not far away. Will was locking up for lunch, and saw the two laughing figures sitting on the hill. Against the sunlight, only their shadowy silhouettes were visible. He noticed that one of the laughs was that of Jade. She had a very cute, girly, distinctive laugh. That was part of the reason that Will loved to make her laugh so much. He started down the cobblestone road, and up the hill, when he noticed that the other figure was a man. In Pirate clothes. "We've got company." The figure said quietly, preparing to dash off in case it was one of the Navy. "Will!" Captain Jack Sparrow shouted as he realized who it was coming up the hill. Jack jumped up and the two had a brief, 'manly' hug. "How have you been, Mate?" Jack asked.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Jack's, and Jade's POV**

"Great, great. I own the shop now. And as I assume you already know, Liz and I are getting married!" Will said, excitedly. "What about you? How has it been with the Pearl?" Will asked curiously. That was when Will remembered that Jade was there.

"Well, I've been good. Nothing much eventful happening. I've gone after a few things. Found a small treasure. Not much, but as most Pirates hate to admit, the adventure _is_ the best part. Been floating around for awhile, and sailing around and spending some time in different ports. That's really about it. Other than I stayed in Singapore a little _too_ long this time, and need to remember not to go back there again for awhile." Jack gave a crooked smirk.

"I won't ask what you did this time, but you're welcome to tell me anytime by your own free will." Will chuckled.

"I trust you've met Robyn, here." Will asked.

"Don't call me that." Jade protested.

"Aye, I have." Jack gave Will a crooked look. "Whatever happened to you being an only child, as it seems I was told?" He asked, crinkling his nose.

"Sorry. There were Pirates after me, and I couldn't risk them going after Robyn--err--Jade. She was in boarding school in London at the time of all of this." Will explained. Jack looked puzzled.

"But," Jack looked down at Jade, who was still sitting and looking out at Port Royal. "How? Is she your half sister, or--?" Jack, politely as possible, demanded an explanation. Will patiently explained that Jade had been in boarding school, and that Bootstrap hadn't even known that their mother had been impregnated when he'd left for the last time. Jade stole a glance at the two, every once in awhile. Jack hadn't spoken, just let Will tell his story, or rather plead his case and offer up apologies like she'd been a terrible secret, and a lie. It was apparent that Will had forgotten that Jade was there. Jack stayed quiet, his brow furrowed in thought and concentration. He looked at Will, contemplating what he was saying. Letting him throw himself upon the mercy of the court, begging not to be sent to the gallows. Jack didn't stop him, however, he did shutter slightly at his mind's unexpected mention of the gallows.

When Will finished, Jack contemplated his response, mulling over every possibility. He placed his hand on his chin and thought. Will watched, looking a little pale, and sick to his stomach. Jack sighed and decided to put him out of his misery.

"William, I feel deceived. Couldn't you have told me of the little Turner lass?" He asked, exasperated. "You could have trusted me with that information, you know." He continued, even though he and young Miss Turner had already met long ago. On that day, Jack had suspected that he was being deceived. But he couldn't mention that day, so he would just pretend for everyone's benefit--okay, maybe just his own, that this was new information. What Will didn't know couldn't hurt him. Right? As long as he continued his not knowing. Will looked towards the ground and rubbed the back of his neck with his rough blacksmith's hand. He swallowed. He almost looked tortured. He was sorry. Jack felt a pang of guilt for making him feel bad, but he quickly snapped out of it when he remembered that _Will_ was the one that had the secret.

"Sorry, Jack. But _no one _could know." Will explained, lightly. It was clear to them both that they had developed a much deeper friendship during and after that heinous, but exciting adventure. They had realised that it actually meant something to each other. Jack grumbled.

"Aye. But I do seem to recall killin' Barbossa. I think that anytime after _that_ would have been a good one to inform me." Jack said, actually sounding a little hurt. They had for _sure_ forgotten that Jade was there. He sighed. It was apparent that this wasn't going anywhere. Then it came to him. There was something that _Will_ didn't know about _him_, as well. Two very small things that made for a very big secret. An unintended secret, but a secret none the less. He had just failed to ever mention them, and that was probably what went on with Will and Jade.

"I relinquish all of what I just said," Said Jack. Will looked up, confused. "Its come to me attention that I 'ave something I 'ave failed to share, as well, and probably should." Will looked at Jack, delirious with curiosity. He seemed to be pondering what this secret could be. Jack let him take his time to think. Jade was watching the confrontation from the corner of her eye, while continuing to pretend to look out at the water. She considered making an 'ahem' sound in her throat to alert them of her presence, but quickly decided against it. Wrong timing. She wanted to hear this. She _had _to hear this.

"Well…" Will began, breaking the lingering silence. "Are you going to tell me?" Will asked, rather patiently.

"_You_ didn't tell _me_, mate, I found out." Jack pointed out, raising his index finger in the air. Will sighed.

"Well, I was going to tell you, after all of this, but Jade was still away, so I just didn't think about it. There was nothing to remind me that you didn't already know, where as _you_ have the opportunity right now." Will reasoned.

"Not biting, mate. You'll just have to find out. You chose not to tell me, and I choose to do the same." Jack stated, stubbornly.

"Fine..." Will replied.

There was another silence. Damn it! Jade's mind screeched. She just wanted to know this 'horrible' secret _now_. "C'mon, Jack, how about we go and find Elizabeth. She should be happy to see you back for the wedding." Will gave a small, nervous smile at his own reference to the wedding. Jack noticed this.

"You'll be alright, mate. She's all you've ever wanted." Jack said through a grin.

"I'll be right back, I forgot something at the shop." Will said hurriedly before rushing down the hill towards town, and the shop. Jade turned her head slightly, more into the direction of the view of the water. She noted movement in her remaining peripheral vision. Jack had turned to her. "Well, he's a mess, isn't 'e?" The attractive Pirate laughed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Please review!

Thanks a bunch,

-Mrs. R Sparrow


	4. It Runs In The Family

A/N: Hello, hello! I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I haven't abandoned it or anything, I've just been so busy writing it out on paper that its been hard to get to typing it. BUT, updates should become more frequent. I got some really good reviews that I appreciate so much! So I thought I would give you guys another chapter (or two ;) as quick as I could type it out, just 'cause you're all so nice and all :). Before we get started, first off I must thank my readers and reviewers of Chapter 2 (Secrets) :

* * *

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover** : Thanks so much for the reviews! I really, really appreciate it. You're awesome. To answer you question about the pairing..._Maybe _;) Haha...Jade certainly wants it to be, but we'll just have to wait and see what happens...

**Jacks Goddess **:Thanks for the review! You're the sweetest person. I'm so sad that Somewhere Special is ending! Would be lost without it. Have a great vacation!

**Elven-Roarior-Jeavryn** : _Really? _Thanks so much for telling me that, because I didn't know that I could do that in my writing :D! Thats so cool. You rock. Well, I hope that I can do that a lot more times, I'll do my very best...

**white rose-black stems** : Thank you so much for the review, I hope you'll keep reading :D

**Wambachjr2** : Thank you! Your review is much appreciated. And n/p about reveiwing your story, its really good! To quote your review "I could never have mixed in Jade like you did!" What are you talking about! You added Rynn in scenes that were already done without her! Thats a lot harder than writing a charactor into new scenes like I did! You're awesome though, thanks for reading & reveiwing. P.S: Thanks so much for the compliment, but I am so not better at writing than you.

And **Miss.S.P** : Can't forget you, can I, Muhammad? Thanks a bunch for reviewing. And lol.

Also anyone that I didn't get to see reviewed before I typed this up.

Thank you all for reading! On with the story...

Laughter floated up the stairs and through the thick wood door of Jade's bedroom, finding it's way to her ears. It was the giggles of her surprisingly and thankfully unpretentious soon-to-be sister-in-law, the soft chortle of her kind-hearted, though not always very understanding brother, and the booming chuckle of a certain devilishly handsome corsair. Jade was slowly brushing her uniquely coloured hair, a mix between dark and light. She continued to run the brush through the soft tinted gold waves slowly and carefully, failing to notice that her hair was already brushed out and tangle free. Probably because it took so long to make it that way. She examined the little stone bird around her neck once again. Before they had gone to find Elizabeth, when they were still on the hill, he had insisted that she keep it, and he put it back around her neck. "A jade for a Jade." He had repeated from that day that seemed so long ago. She smiled to herself in the mirror. She was somewhere else. Everything seemed so...distant. Jade was in her room, but everything, her bed, the window, the door, her intact sanity...all of it, everything seemed so far away, even though she was physically right next to it.

She felt as though, if she reached out to grasp any of it, no matter how hard she tried, it would always be just out of reach. Lurking there, not far away, taunting her like a toy held just out of the grasp of an infant. But yet she didn't try to reach out for anything. She just sat, incredibly still. She shook her head, trying to shake off the feeling, trying to return to reality and observed herself in her vanity's mirror. She was by no means perfect, and she knew it. She was no Elizabeth, the woman who managed to look perfect and put together in _any_ and _every _situation. She stared herself down, not hating the way she looked, but not adoring it either. Jade quickly decided that she had had enough of her own deep brown eyes staring back at herself, accusingly. Other people didn't seem to be able to read her eyes, but _she_ sure could. And it bothered her immensely sometimes.

Jade left the little white, gold-leafed vanity's bench for her usual place in front of the bay window, seeming to glide as she walked, not really feeling herself get up, and not really feeling the floor beneath her. Or just incapable of paying attention to it. This was definitely weird. The full, silver moon hung low in the darkened navy blue sky. The night was strangely starless, and eerily calm. No noises from outside could be heard, even with the window open, not even the roll of the waves, because the sea was currently so inactive above the surface. A second silver moon shimmering even more so than the other sat atop the dark, near black water. If it wasn't for that extra shimmer, it might be very difficult to tell the real moon apart from the illusion. Jade froze in her spot. There was something on the water that she hadn't seen before.

A ship. But...she _couldn't_ have _missed_ it. She was certain that it was not there before... it was a large ship, silent and luminous, lurking not too far off shore as Port Royal slept. The silence that had consumed Port Royal was unnerving, and Jade wondered if she had been frozen in this moment forever, and had lost her hearing. The ship didn't move. Even the laughter from down the stairs could no longer be heard. Everything appeared to have stopped, or at least slowed immensely. It seemed the appearance of the ship had just hit her. It was tall and dark with huge, tattered sails as black as the night, and a name painted across the side in black letters. Jade squinted. She could just make it out in the moonlight. _Oh. My. God. _It read 'The Black Pearl.' Either someone was making off with Jack's ship, or..._or_...there was something _very_ strange going on.

Jade still felt numb, not aware of what she was doing, or seeing, other than the ship. She only became aware that she was outside long after she'd marched down the stairs and out the door. She looked forward, seeing the ship, and looked away, conducting a test to see whether or not she was going insane. When she turned back, the ship had not moved. _Okay_. Maybe she wasn't crazy. Either that or she was so crazy that she couldn't even touch base with her sanity anymore, seeing as the ship, that possibly was not even there, didn't disappear. It stayed put, and had a look to it...almost...as if it was...staring her down. Jade needed to see the ship up close, to examine it to determine if it was real, and what in the hell was going on.

She only just registered what had happened when she had left the house. In the foyer, she had seen one of the maids, Maria, looking at her intently, even though Jade didn't really _see_ her. "Where ever are you going, Miss Turner? It is such a late hour, and you are not dressed to go--" She had said, but was cut off as Jade swung open the door and marched into the night, shutting it roughly, but not slamming it behind her. She had stared from the top of the grassy hill that was the mansion's front yard, down at the enormous ship. She had been certain it was there. Still registering all that had gone on in the last few moments, she was standing in the same place. She quickly made her way down to the beach, not taking in where she was going, barely aware that she was walking, and didn't stop until she ran out of sand to walk on, only stopping because her feet met water.

She became vaguely aware that she was on the beach, staring after this luminous ship that was the Black Pearl, in all her glory. Then Jade saw something. She seemed to drift out of her place on the beach, and felt as if...just where was she exactly?

"We can play it again tomorrow, Christina, but it's time for bed, sweets." A familiar man's voice stated.

"But, _Dad_dy!" A very small raven haired, sapphire-eyed creature protested, lightly.

"Yeah...Dad_dy_" An even smaller dark brown haired, chocolate-eyed creature protested, eyes sparkling, pleading.

"Tomorrow. It's late. Off to bed with you." He said firmly. They were in a small wood pannelled room, filled with two medium sized tables, two doorways, and some simple wall decorations, a painting of a sunset, a few less 'profesional' looking, but still very nice paintings, presumably the children's, and a few tacked up pieces of paper with writing on them that was too far away to read. The room was fairly dark, illuminated only by the dancing flames of some large flickering candles sitting in the middle of the table that the people were sitting at. The candlelight caused shadows to dance and flicker off of their darkened faces.

"Do as your father says. Get up on deck, and I will be up in a moment to help you."

A pretty woman with large blue eyes, and beautiful, long, loose black hair agreed. She had a pointed nose and fair, but still lightly tanned skin. The man looked up. It was Jack Sparrow. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, as it were. It all came flooding back to Jade, her sighting of the Black Pearl, and the arrival of Jack to Port Royal. But...Jack didn't look entirely the same. And who were these other people? The little ones, and the woman? His children and wife? But Jack didn't have a wife. That she _knew_ of, anyways. Jade didn't deny the part about the children. In all fairness and logic, he probably _did _have at _least_ one. His girlfriend, perhaps? Jack moved to pick up the adorable little monsters that weren't replying or trying in any way to obey his, and the woman's request. He held one child under each arm, and they laughed as well as protested this action.

"Daddy! Put me down, this instant! Down! Put me down!"

The black haired girl named Christina squeaked. Jade giggled. She sounded strangely similar to Elizabeth when she was protesting something. Then, rather abruptly, she gave up and went limp under his arm. The other girl, who looked to be at least one year younger than Christina, squirmed and tried to wiggle her way out without saying anything. For a moment, she gave up, then she, the brown haired girl, continued to struggle and squirm as best she could, and did her best to get away. Jack walked up the stairs, and on to the deck, without much effort. Apparently, they were on the ship.

"Lily Anamaria Sparrow! Can we _please_ just do this the easy way for once?" Jack pleaded with the struggling brown haired girl named Lily, as he planted them both firmly on their feet.

"Oh-_kay_." Lily complied. Christina's dark locks bounced as she scurried off to get ready for bed. Lily sighed but followed her. Jack went back below deck. The woman who sat in the small room stood, and exchanged unvoiced words with Jack before kissing him and hurrying off to the deck to help the children. Jade wasn't particularly happy to see that kiss, as quick as it was. Jack sat, sighing loudly. This would be his time to relax, after what Jade presumed was probably a _very _long day. He sat for a moment, candlelight dancing across his soft features. He looked..._perfect_. Jade knew that everyone had their own definition of the word 'perfect,' and she had struggled for some time now, trying to figure out what her's was. Now she knew. She knew that _her _perfect was not immaculate, pristine, or an unreachable word and goal in life. But, however, it _was_ magical. _Her _perfect, was delightfully _imperfect_. Special and one-of-a-kind. And that was how she wanted it to be. She was snapped out of her peaceful observation when two bloodcurdling shrieks sounded from above deck. Jack jumped, but was on his feet and out on deck in a matter of seconds. There, standing on the deck was an aged and in every visible aspect, unattractive pirate. He had grey hair, hard eyes and a weather beaten face from years at sea. He had one of the little ones, Christina, under his arm, and her struggling was doing no good.

The unnamed, but beautiful woman's back was pressed firmly against the older pirate's chest, held their by the same arm that held Christina. The other arm held a knife firmly to the woman's neck. Jade could tell that she wanted to kick him, but thought the better of it, with the knife pulled on her and all. "Reach for a weapon, Jack, and they all die." The Pirate warned.

Lily stood opposite them, no older than six, with a small knife clutched in a death grip in her tiny palm. This kid was _definitely_, with no doubt in the entire world, Jack's daughter. She stood up straight, feet planted on the deck, and she tried to look as threatening as possible, not backing down even as the older Pirate made threats that would thoroughly frighten most children her age. Jack saw this. The look on his face was of absolute shock. He had no idea how this Pirate got on his ship, unbeknownst to him. For a minute, he just gaped at the whole scene, and no words were spoken. Lily stood tall, still threatening the Pirate with the knife. "Lily, below deck."

"But--"

"Now!" He boomed. She did what she was told, somewhat, but didn't rid herself of the knife. She went below, going into a room on the immediate right. She stood on her tip toes and watched through a port hole that gave a view of that part of the deck. She couldn't see above anyone's chest, but seeing something was better than nothing. She looked around, searching for something, _anything_ that would help the situation. She ran into the kitchen, swiping clutter off the counter with her arm. Then her eyes fell on the correct drawer. Lily forced it open and took her pick of large knives, sneakily leaving the room with a medium sized kitchen knife. She snuck down the hall banging very hard on a lot of the doors she passed, making her way to the end of the ship, below deck, to the other entrance to above deck. A lot of the crew angrily pulled open their doors, offering their best glares.

"What in the hell are you d--" A young female Pirate boomed when she saw Lily.

"Shh!" Lily placed a finger to her lips, turning to make sure that all of the awakened, and annoyed crew saw the gesture. "They'res...trouble, above deck. We need to help. John Barbossa--he's got my mom and Christina." She whispered loudly. Jade thought for a moment. _John_ Barbossa? But that wasn't Barbossa's name...was it? Maybe Will had gotten it wrong. "Be inconspicuous." Lily ordered. "Lily, get your arse back down here, now!" The female Pirate whispered loudly. It was too late. Lily heard her, but she climbed the stairs, anyways. She placed the knife in her mouth, and flattened her small body against the deck. She couldn't see anyone from here, the cabin was in the way. Slowly, she got up and pressed herself tightly against the building, inching her way around to the other side, where the Pirate and her mother and sister were. Jade watched in suspense as Lily made it close enough to the others to listen in without being seen.

"...Look, Jack...me patience is running thin. Give me the ship, and what I want, and yer family shall live." The old buccaner's scatchy voice stated.

"Is that so?" Jack placed a hand on his chin as if in thought. "And what exactly would you be doing with them? Disposing of them on a desert island, or coastline? Or just taking them captive with you? And what of me? I 'spose I would be feeding the sharks. Sorry, not interested in that accord."

"Well, its that or ye can all die. It really is up to you, Jack." The man said casually, but he tightened his grip on the knife under the woman's chin.

"I think you can come up with a better deal than tha', Barbossa." The man, Barbossa rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Fine. I'll do something very, _very_ nice, and frankly unnecessary. Won't even kill you. I'll give you a rowboat. You and your family sail off in your little boat into the sunset, unharmed." He offered.

"That still leaves the little predicament of you sailing off in my ship." Jack stated.

"It'll be one of those two choices that ye have the privilege of choosin' from. Otherwise, I can kill your pretty little woman, here, and this little brat that ye created. Its a waste of human life for ye to be procreating, Jack. Sparrows are just a waste. Then I'd be killing you, after you had the pleasure of watching your family die, and it would be a little more slow and painful like, for you, then I will sail off in what will be _my_ ship. Oh yes, and I'll have me crew board and kill off the rest of your useless bunch of bilge-sucking poor excuses for human life that you call a crew." Barbossa explained. Jack glared.

"I ought to keelhaul ye right now..." Jack threatened.

"Oh, I don't think you're in any position to be doing that, Jack." Barbossa seemed to be having a thought.

"Wait...I have another idea. Since I'm in a rather nice mood tonight, luckily for you, I might add, maybe I won't go on a killing spree. Ye see, I don't really like to get me hands dirty." Barbossa explained. "How about I just take your daughters, and your lovely lass, and whenever you decide to hand over your ship, and it's contents, then you can have them back, unharmed. I like that idea. It involves the least amount of work on my part." Barbossa yawned.

"Oh yeah, and don't be firing off the guns when we leave, or we'll make sure that they all die." He added. Jade just noticed that Lily had begun to make her move. She started to sneak around, past Barbossa. It was painful for Jade to watch. She wanted everything to work out. No one seemed to notice Lily creeping along. She slowly pulled the knife out of her mouth and placed it in her hand in the proper position. She raised it up and...

"Ahhhhh!" The Pirate cried in pain. Lily had stabbed him deeply in the back of his hip in one unexpected shot, and extracted the knife dripping with Barbossa's blood. _Yes!_ Jade wanted to yell triumphantly. But she knew it was too soon for that quite yet. The Pirate cursed the little girl loudly that he had failed to see. Lily was livid, and there was a fire in her eyes. She was silently screaming 'Don't you ever, _ever_ mess with my family or you'll have to deal with _me_!' While he was doubled over in pain, he accidentally dropped his knife, and the woman was able to get away, and pull Christina with her, pushing her forcefully in Jack's direction. Jack caught her and sent her below deck, telling her not to come out. She complied more than willingly. The woman watched as the blood spilled out of Barbossa's leg, and Lily stood nearby, her eyes looking as if they might literally burst into flames. The woman went to grab Lily, but Jack stopped her and started towards her himself. She held the bloody knife tightly, still in a threatening position. Jack seemed to be mesmerized at this act of bravery and stupidity alike from his little girl. But she hadn't missed. She got him alright.

Barbossa grabbed her ankle, cursing her and reaching for her knife. She took another stab, and it landed near his knee. "Ahhh!" He cried out again. It was a smaller wound, just meant to get him to back off. Lily eerily calmly, still clutching her red stained knife walked back over towards her parents. Part of the crew had just begun to come out from below deck to help when they had seen Lily wildly stab at the Pirate. The female pirate, not to mention an older Pirate with large grey sideburns looked very impressed. Them and the rest of the crew made their way on deck. "Men!" Barbossa yelled in a blaring tone. Jade learned that she couldn't celebrate yet, as Barbossa's crew hoisted themselves up from all sides of the ship, boarding. They crowded in, menacingly, swords, cutlasses and pistols drawn, forcing the family and the crew into a tight, grouped togther circle in the middle of the deck. Jack's crew had their weapons drawn against the other crew, but they were locked in. They swiped swords, turning around, backs to each other, the little ones, Jack and the woman in the center. But it was no use. They were out numbered.

"Take the two young ones. And the woman." Barbossa ordered. Jack wouldn't allow that to happen easily. "Nevermind. We don't need the woman. Just take the kids." A cutlass was held to Christina's chin, and Jack knew that he had to comply. The kids were ripped away, and the woman was near tears, but didn't cry. Jack promised verbally that he would get them back soon, but Christina was crying as she was hauled off by a very ugly Pirate that was loosing his hair. Good try, kiddo. Jade thought silently of Lily's attack. Lily didn't cry as she was hauled off by the same man, but she did glare fiercely at Barbossa's entire crew. If looks could kill, the entire crew would have dropped dead at that point.

"Get your hands off of me, you filthy balding mongrel!" She yelled, kicking the ugly man forcefully in the shin.

"Ow!" He shouted. "And you'll do what if I don't? What are you, five? And don't make fun of my hair." He asked, laughingly, despite the obvious pain in his shin.

"I stabbed your Captain if I recall correctly. And _what_ hair?" She said fiercely. She kicked him again.

"Stop kicking me, you little beast! And I do so have hair!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"No."

Yes!"

"No."

"Yes I bloody well do!" He boomed insistently.

"Nope. You're in denial." She said coolly, letting him get all worked up. Jack watched and almost laughed, then quickly remembered the situation. She was so much like him. But then, maybe that wasn't a _good_ thing.

"Look! Right here!" The balding pirate yelled angrily and shot up both his hands and pointed to his head, releasing his grip on the girls. Lily pushed Christina with all of her might, hoping she wouldn't fall, and it would give her a start so she would run. Christina ran below deck as quickly as she could while Lily decided she would distract the Pirate. It was just then that the slow, as well as balding Pirate figured out that he had messed up. Lily grinned as he lost the battle of wits to her six or seven year old self. _Definitely_ the offspring of Jack Sparrow. "Come here you little..." He said, chasing after Lily. Lily was agile, and likely too swift for him, so at first she ran. She ran across the deck, and behind the cabin. In a moment the Pirate was creeping behind it. When he burst past the side, and to the back side of the building, she wasn't there. He thought that she had went around to the other side, so he peeked around the corner.

No such luck. He began running around the cabin at high speeds, trying to figure out where she had gotten to. It visibly took all of Lily's strength not to laugh. He finally stopped at the back, scratching his head before looking up, seeing nothing there, and abruptly marching off to look for her somewhere else. Lily relaxed for a moment before she realized that the abnormally stupid and bald Pirate was climbing up the side of the cabin, and had spotted her. She got up and ran to the edge of the building, and with a running leap, attempting what looked to be a very difficult jump to the mast. Jade gasped as Lily was airborne. She landed forcefully on the mast. Jade heaved a sigh of relief. Lily righted herself on the mast, and gained her balance. Then she walked down one of the poles, trying to figure out what her next move would be. She spotted a rope at the side of the mast, one of many, not there for this reason at all, although it seemed to be strategically placed for such situations.

Jade thought it looked as though she was contemplating using it. Lily turned to see what the unsightly Pirate was up to. She noticed that he was thinking about attempting the jump. It was a long way to the ground, and a long way to jump, and Jade noticed that his hefty beer gut would not help him gracefully make it to the mast. That is, if he could _at all_. Lily had scrambled up and was making her way across one of the poles on the mast, carefully. She looked up to see him eyeing her, angry that he couldn't reach her easily. "Nah, nah!" Lily said cockily, sticking her tongue out at the filthy, bug-eyed buccaneer. She gained her balance and became quicker on her feet, making her way down the pole. "Come and get me, you filthy, stinking, balding bilge rat!" She yelled after him. Lily looked down. She gulped. It was a long way down there. She noticed that everyone on deck was watching her. Jade hoped that Jack would think to try to get away while everyone was paying attention to Lily, and she could tell that Lily was thinking the same thing. Lily turned to watch the Pirate. It seemed he had come to a decision. The Pirate looked down before wildly lifting off and leaping into the air towards the mast. He reached his arms up and he kicked wildly in the air--and he missed. Jade watched the look on his face as he fell, sent crashing to the deck below. _Ouch_.

Jade watched with laboured breath as Jack escaped from the circle when some of Barbossa's crew came rushing to the fallen Pirate's aid. He grabbed the woman, even though she was already making her way out of the crowd. He removed his pistol from it's holster in record time and climbed up onto the edge of the ship, holding onto some ropes for balance, so he could see everyone on deck. He knew that he was likely beaten, that was apparent, but he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and he wasn't the type to give up. His children appeared to be safe for now, though. Lily had a semi-triumphant look on her face. That is, until she saw Christina being dragged out from below deck kicking and screaming by a tall, skinny, chicken-legged Pirate. Lily's face went white, and Jack's followed suit. The Pirate dragged the girl over to the opposite side of the ship as Jack, and dangled a trembling Christina over the side. "Put down the pistol. Now." Jack sheathed it. He wouldn't let them kill his daughter. "Good boy." The Pirate said with an evil smirk. "Get down here now, girl, or your sister will be shark meat!" He called, grinning despicably as he spoke. Lily looked down at her father. She complied, slowly climbing down, and finally reaching the deck. The skinny Pirate put Christina back over the side of the ship, and planted her feet back on the deck, not releasing his grip. He grabbed Lily in his other hand.

"We'll be leaving with yer brats, now. If ye decide ta honour the deal, then come by before the week is over, and your monsters will be unharmed. After that...I haven't thought about it yet, so ye best be coming by, _before_ the week is over." John Barbossa spoke from the deck of his ship, floating beside the Black Pearl, clutching his now bandaged leg. Jade thought that Lily had gotten the knife in his leg quite deep, and he could even bleed to death if no one knew proper first aid. With that, the man started dragging the children off, kicking and screaming. The woman, presumably their mother started crying quietly, holding her head in her hands. Jack looked helpless and forlorn, and he seemed to stare off into space.

"Daddy, Mommy, you are going to come get us back, right?" Christina said, in such a sad voice, the volume just above a whisper.

"Oh course, luv, of course, as soon as we can. Lily will take care of you." Jack promised, quietly, stating what he knew. As the man tried to put them over the side of the Pearl, passing them to another Pirate on the other ship, Lily quickly removed the knife from her jacket and took a wild stab at Chicken Legs. She got him, just barely, in the side of the arm. He winced, but she hadn't gotten very much of him, so he grabbed Lily by the wrist, and squeezed, making her drop the knife. She and Christina were then passed off to a rather large Pirate, and the rest of the crew boarded the ship, and in a moment, they were gone. The woman collapsed into Jack, and Jack did the same, but without the tears. He hugged the woman tightly to his chest, and promised her that he would get them back. He made her look into his chocolate eyes, and he vowed to get their children back.

------------------------------------------

Jade shot up in bed, waking with a start. She shook her head slightly, trying to shake herself back to reality. Was it just a dream, or...something _more_? She couldn't always tell the difference anymore. _Wait a minute... _What if it _was _all a dream, and the last few days? That would mean that Jack's return was a dream. _No, please no..._ Jade thought to herself as she peeled off her thick down quilt and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Jade quickly dressed herself in tight white breeches that ended just below her knees and a billowy white v-neck blouse embroidered with beautiful red roses with emerald green stems, on one side at the bottom, and at the neckline. She loved it. Will had brought it back for her when he'd come back from Singapore. Jade opened her curtains slightly and examined what dwelled outside. She guessed that it had to be at least noon from how light it was outside, and how high in the sky the sun was. The maids didn't wake her anymore, unless they had a death wish. She quickly brushed her hair and tied a white bandana around the top of her head.

* * *

Hello again...so thats ItRuns In The Family(Chapter 3). Hope you liked it, and please keep reviewing (yes, it will make me update faster). Thanks for everything! 


End file.
